darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfman
Wolfman is a major character in Darkwood. He is also a vendor, and the player has an initial Reputation of 50 with him. He has the beastly appearance of a wolf and trades in guns, ammunition, and some miscellaneous crafting materials, in exchange for Reputation points. With his cunning remarks, he often emerges as a valuable guide or mentor to the player in the early stages of the game. Wolfman has a camp in Dry Meadow and Silent Forest, while Old Woods fashions his hideout, a noticeably large area. When killed, Wolfman most notably drops an Assault Rifle and the Wedding Ring (Fake). Plot On the dawn of the second day of surviving (or third if The Three visited instead), and if the player has not found him first, Wolfman will appear near the Oven. He will inform the player of his intent, and give them a vague indicator as to where he lives in the Old Woods as well as a camp in the Dry Meadow, which can be looked up in the journal later. He will also tell the player to come look for him in the Silent Forest, where he has an assignment waiting for him. Wolfman dislikes Piotrek so much that he wants the protagonist to sabotage Piotrek's quest of building a fantasy spaceship. Wolfman also provides a service in escorting the player to the non-combat story area, the Doctor's House - this becomes available if the Key is given to him instead of Musician and the player finds him in Wolfman's Hideout, in the Old Woods. Showing items In the conversation screen, the player can show various story items to him. * Battery, Exhaust, Rear Mirror, Serpentine Belt, Steering Wheel, Tire: Wolfman requests to manipulate any one of these items into a bomb as a twisted surprise for Piotrek, who he detests. The player has the choice whether or not to agree ("nod") to this. The option to show Wolfman these items disappears after this, however. * Bloodied Hat: Wolfman tells the player to talk to the Chicken Lady. * Dog Tags: Wolfman gives you information about, and the location of, the Chicken Lady House. * Electronic Game: Wolfman becomes incredibly offended and presumes he is being made fun of. If "shake head" is chosen, he throws the game away in disgust. If "nod" is chosen, he asks to exchange the game for valuable information. If "nod" is chosen yet again, the player will be given an empty pistol. The option to show him the item disappears after this. * Photo of the Doctor: Wolfman gives away the location of the Hunter's Cabin and requests to bring him a lynx in exchange for information. Stock Trivia * Talking to him after killing the Chicken Lady will make him remark on that how he is now free to eat her chickens. * Although he is named Wolfman, his head strongly resembles that of a fox both in shape and coloration. * A bullet hole is visible on the left side of his jacket over his heart with what appears to be a blood stain underneath. It is unknown whether Wolfman or a possible previous owner sustained this injury. * While Wolfman is no longer encountered immediately when starting a new game and skipping the prologue, if the player finds him in the Dry Meadow during the first day or two of exploring, he will still make comments like "I came after your scent to inform you...." despite the player having come to him. He also tells the player what area of the Dry Meadow to find him in, despite the player already standing in his camp, talking to him. * Wolfman appears to be connected somehow to the Child Drawings, as he expresses great distress after seeing them. * Before Alpha 6.0, Wolfman would simply indicate where the player could find him on the Dry Meadow, without mention towards an assignment. * Wolfman may indeed not be a beastly creature, as the Protagonist´s perception during Chapter One can be dubious at best. Category:Characters Category:Vendors Category:Major characters ru:Волк